


Our own dreams are right infront of us

by Wonhoesramen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe: ISS, Alternative Universe: Space, Astronaut! Kun, Astronaut! Ten, Fluff, ISS (International Space Station), M/M, Ten is sad and homesick, but kun is an angel and makes everything better, johnmark if you squint, this is cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoesramen/pseuds/Wonhoesramen
Summary: Thai astronaut Ten, goes up to the ISS (International Space Station) to work for six months. He knows what to expect: hard times, nice times, nice friends from another countries, life without gravity. What he did not expect, was to fall in love with a handsome chinese astronaut named Qian Kun.I got inspirated after our teacher showed us space videos.





	1. We are free, look at us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Here’s my KunTen oneshot with epilogue.  
The things i had to google for this fic:  
A LOT so i’m not gonna list but about all things are true facts on this fic.  
Thank you for supporting me <3
> 
> Titles are from Limitless
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)

"Thirty seconds until the 3rd stage shutdown. Prepare." Ten heard the familiar voice say to his ear.

He quickly pressed the buttons and shut his eyes.

This was the moment he had been training for like crazy. 

Years of training, studying. It came all to this moment. Ten would spend the next six months of his life at the International Space Station. 

The japanese guy on his left was letting out excited noises, speaking to the mic. Which he shouldn't be doing. They should only say the necessary things, but who could stop the guy? On the left corner, a korean astronaut (his name was Taehong or something, Ten's brains weren't working) was quiet, probably thinking about his life.

Ten thought about it too. He left everything behind. Nine and half minutes ago they took off from earth, and now they only had their last stage left. His sweet mom, beautiful younger sister and lovely dad were all at the ground, probably watching as their son flew to the space.

He already missed them.

The upcoming half a year would be easily the hardest, the most intensive, and probably best six months in his life.

"15 seconds."

Never had 30 seconds felt this long.

He teared up, but refused to let the tears fall. He quickly whispered a heartbreaking i love you and crossed his trembling hands together.

"5 seconds."

He sucked in a deep breath, and then the moment came.

The whole spaceshell shook, his heart jumped to his throat and he held his breath.

"3rd stage shutdown completed succesfully."

He let out the air from his lungs, opened his eyes and looked at the cheering japanese dude. Ten smiled a bit to him, and the guy sent a flashy smile back.

He still heard people cheering for them through the radio of his suit.

Ten glanced at Thailand's flag on his right arm, smiling proudly. 

The korean dude was just quietly staring forward, and it made Ten a bit intimidated. He quickly shook his head and decided to look out.

Rest of the journey went fast, and soon they saw the ISS right before them.

"Take manual control. You know what to do boys, let's close this up and let you guys finally out."

Ten hummed and together, they started to control the spaceshell towards the station. Everyone had their own job, and it worked smoothly.

Soon, the spaceshell was safely connected to the station, and Ten let out a sigh.

"Now you can open the door. Well done, guys. We'll contact you in 30 minutes."

Yuta (Ten saw his nametag) untangled himself from the seatbelts and opened the metaldoor with the help from the people inside ISS, and they were immediately welcomed by cheerings.

Ten looked up and saw one guy waving at them, smiling widely.

"Welcome!" He said, and extended his hand to Yuta, who took it. He pulled him up.

Ten removed his belts, and soon the guy pulled him up too.

Another guy helped him take off his suit, and Ten enjoyed the feeling of finally getting out of it. 

"Welcome to ISS, dude! I'm Mark Lee, from Canada!" The guy who helped him out of his suit said.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but please, call me Ten" He said, smiling widely.

"The tall dude who helped you up is Johnny Seo, he's from America" Mark said, pointing at the guy.

Ten smiled at Johnny, who just gave him fingerguns.

"I'm Yuta Nakamoto, japanese" Yuta said, while doing god knows what (enjoying the gravityness and doing backflips)

"Lee Taeyong, South Korea" Taehong (yong) said, giving a small smile.

"And this quiet guy here, is-" Mark explained, dragging a guy behind him towards Ten.

"I'm Qian Kun, and i'm not quiet."

Wow. What a soothing voice. 

His voice was like velvet, like sliding silk trousers on after shaving your legs. 

Ten had his jaw a little open as he stared at Kun. He was the meaning of perfect; fluffy brown hair falling elegantly on his forehead, dark, observing but warm eyes, small dimples and two rows of white teeth.

Someone pinched him (thank lord for that), and Ten finally flashed a smile.

"Ten. Nice to meet you." 

"Chittaphon, right? I read your files before you came. We have many nationalities here, it's awesome." His name came out with the wrong pronounciation from Kun's mouth but Ten didn't mind it at all.

"Are you guys hungry?" Johnny asked.

"Totally. I could barely eat nothing today" Ten laughed.

"I see that Yuta already mastered moving without gravity, but Taeyong, Ten? Are you good?" Mark asked.

Ten tested it, and it was easy as they had trained to it too.

"Yeah. We can handle it."

"Great, let's get you your first spacemeal of many!" Johnny clapped his hands and started leading the way towards kitchen.

All Ten could do was look around as they 'swam' in air. The station was nothing like he had imagined. 

They finally reached the kitchen section, and Johnny was already pouring water into their food.

"Pad Thai for Ten, sushi for Yuta and kimchi not-so-fried rice for Taeyong, coming right up." He said.

"And before you ask, yes, before the last food shipment we asked to bring some food from your countries here so you can have a nice first meal." Mark smiled.

"Thank you, it really means a lot." Yuta said.

As they finally got their foods, the boys got to know each other.

—

"That's it guys, this is the famous ISS" Mark explained, as he finished the tourist tour.

"Here are 4 beds, I sleep there" Kun said as he pointed at the wall where was a small space with a sleepingsuit, a laptop and some clothes.

"Mark and Johnny sleep right behind the corner, so you just need to decide who takes which one." Kun explained.

"I can take the one in the roof" Yuta said.

Taeyong took the one at the left wall and Ten the one at the floor.

"So what you basically do is levitate to your cabinet, put yourself in the sleeping suit, and close the lamp and door and sleep." 

"You will notice that you can't get the sensation of laying down or sitting down because we have no gravity, so you just like... stand and sleep." Mark continued his explanation.

Ten nodded quickly; he was so ready to sleep.

"It's about 11.30pm now, and i know you had to wake up really early today so go to sleep. We will too, because we have a lot of things to do tomorrow. And for the last time, welcome to space!" Johnny smiled, waved and left with a smiling Mark towards their 'rooms'.

"Well... Good night guys" Kun smiled at them, closing the door.

"Good night." 

Ten opened the door and pushed himself under the floor to the small space, and saw the sleepingsuit.

This was gonna be his room for a year.

He opened it, slid himself inside and closed the door, turning off the lamp.

Ten closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to come and take him to the neverland, but it never came.

He wasn't sure how long he had laid awake, but it felt like hours. Annoyed, he quietly opened the suit and door and pushed himself up.

Ten remembered the way to the small space with windows.

Quietly, he crossed his legs and looked out.

It was never dark in space. The earth was always shining, there was light everywhere. He tried to find out where they were.

Ten smiled a bit, and glanced at the clock on the wall. 3.30am.

The view was mesmerizing; it wasn't anything you could describe with words.

"Couldn't sleep?" He heard a whisper and Ten whipped his head around so fast, that his neck cracked loudly.

There stood, well floated, Kun, smiling softly.

He just shook his head and fixed his gaze at the earth.

Kun pulled himself beside Ten.

"I bet you're nervous" He continued.

"Yeah. I mean, it's so different. Even though i was trained to this for years, everything is so weird."

"I get it. I know how you're feeling." Kun answered, looking at Ten for a while.

"When did you get here?" Ten asked.

"6 months ago." Kun said.  
"Mark and Johnny will leave in four months with Taeyong, i will leave after 6 months with you and Yuta." He said.

"So Taeyong is here only for 4 months?" Ten asked.

"Yeah. I'll be for 12, you and Yuta for 6." Kun said, while watching out from the window.

"It's so annoying that i can't sleep. It's like i need to lay down but at the same time i can't lay down" Ten muttered quietly.

Kun put his hand on Ten's thigh, smiling kindly.

"I think you only have so much going in your head, that you can't sleep. But trust me, tomorrow night you'll be so exhausted that you're just gonna black out, especially if you stay up for the whole night today."

Ten smiled at Kun, his voice had already made Ten a little sleepy.

Kun continued talking about things that Ten couldn't catch because he was getting so tired.

And finally, he fell asleep there.

—

"Good morning everyone!" 

Ten almost wanted to punch the owner of that voice.

It was way too early.

"We have a long day guys, come eat so we can start. And ya'll need to put alarms on, i'm not gonna be your alarm every morning."

"Oh shut up, Johnny." Ten heard an annoyed Taeyong say. 

Ten laughed, opened the suit and-

Wait. Didn't he-

Oh god.

He had fallen asleep by the windows, and that meant Kun had taken him here and put him in the sleepingsuit...

Someone knocked at his door and he just shook the thought off, opened the door and pushed himself up.

Yuta was grinning at him widely.

"Good morning, Ten-san!"

Ten giggled.

"You're so energetic. I feel like an old man."

"I heard that Ten, we're the same age." Ten turned his head to greet Kun, who was smiling.

But all he earned was a slap to the back of his head.

"I'm one year older than you! Respect your elders," Yuta said, laughing.

"Looks like you're the old man!" Ten laughed.

"Or not, Johnny's born in 95 too. In february." Mark came to them.

"And i'm in July so, Yuta, Johnny is the old man. Mark is our youngest" Taeyong said.

"Wait Mark, how old are you?" Ten asked.

"Well... I was born in 1999" He said, while blushing.

"You must me an intellectual one then, if you're only 20 and already in space." Ten said.

"Oh he is," Kun chuckled.

"C'mon guys, let's go eat." Mark just grabbed Ten's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Here are cereals, take milk from that thing and enjoy. Or you can always take bread or something, but eat wisely, we don't have food to throw away"

Ten took a bag or cereals and filled it, looking inside. It was just cereals.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" He asked.

"Kun prepares for his job outside the ISS, one of the solarpanels is a little bit broken. Mark and Ten will start by excercises today, and after them me, Taeyong and Yuta." Johnny explained, mouth full of food.

"Nice." Ten stuffed more cereals to his mouth.

They finished the breakfast, and Ten and Mark made their way to that small part where were gymobjects.

"Have you been homesick?" Ten asked while biking.

"Yeah. I was super homesick when i came here, but it changed when i got to know Johnny" Mark said.  
"You know, we like the same things. We are both young, and we like rap. He made things a lot easier to me" Mark explained.

He nodded, and biked a little faster.

"This is amazing experience, but at the same time it can be really hard and even traumatizing. So please, Ten, talk to me if something bothers you. You can't be 'better off alone' in ISS, we need to work together no matter what. Even though i'm young, i can still try to help." Mark said.

Ten smiled at him, what a lovely boy Mark was.

"Talk to Kun too, he's not the oldest but he's the smartest. Johnny's brains are full of cotton" 

Ten snorted and threw his head back.

"Alright, no speaking to Johnny then" He laughed.

"Nice job Mark, now he thinks i'm stupid" Johnny pouted as he passed by them, making Mark a delphin again.

—

A few days later, Ten just moved around the ISS, trying to memorize places. 

Then he saw Kun, and went towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Kun!" 

Kun lifted his head, and looked up. He smiled warmly.

"Hey, Ten! What are you up to?" He asked.

"I have a little bit of freetime now, so just tried to learn this darn big station" Ten smiled, while stopping right beside Kun.  
"What are you doing?" He continued.

"Well, this buddy here is Michelin, as you can see." Kun said while pointing at the spacesuit.

The suits they wore when coming to the ISS were different from this one. They were smaller and thinner, not made for going out in space.

The suit Kun was pointing, it was the REAL spacesuit. White, huge, thick suit with vizier coated with real gold (so the light wouldn't make them blind).

"You're going out soon?" Ten asked as he touched the suit (which costed about 250 million euros, more than his life).

"Yeah, need to fix that panel. I'll head out in 30 minutes or so, are you interested?"

"Am i interested? Hell yeah, that's so damn cool. But dangerous. But you'll make it out alive, right?" Ten laughed.

"You just answered your own question at the same time, yes, i won't die." Kun said, his dimples showing.

Ten's face warmed a little.

"So..." Ten coughed a bit.  
"Mark told me that you're the best listener here" Ten said, he was trying to cover up his slight blush.

"Yeah, you can say that. Why, do you wanna talk?" Kun asked, his eyes showing up emotions.

He was concerned.

"No, i just... All's good." Ten smiled.

"You're really cute, you know that?" 

It came so suddenly, that Ten almost got a heartattack.

He failed trying to make words.

"Thank you" Was the only thing that came to his mind, his cheeks were on fire.

Kun chuckled, squeezed his cheek and turned around to wipe the vizier.

Ten just opened his mouth like a whale, but no words came out. Kun just turned around again, smiled at him and left him stand there.

Ten held his cheeks with his hands, still processing what was happening.

"Earth to Tennie, or should i say space?" Yuta threw a lame joke as he came.

Ten just smiled at him. Soon Johnny, Mark and Taeyong came, the first two snickering together about something.

Then came Kun, wearing a confident smile and tight long-sleeved shirt and matching bottoms.

Ten could see his body so well with that suit.

"Let's do this." He said, while putting on another tight suit, which had plastic pipes inside it. Inside the pipes cold water would go around the suit, so the human inside won't be so warm. He opened the last suit, Johnny helping him inside. Soon Kun's head was seen inside the bubble.

Johnny connected him to the radio, and soon Ten heard him testing the mic in chinese.

"1 2 3, is this working?"

Ten's chinese wasn't bad, but it definitely needed some revising. He still understood Kun.

Johnny and Mark finished things up, and soon Kun was ready to go.

"The fixing will probably take about 4 to 5 hours" Kun said.

"Alright buddy. Good luck and stay safe!" Mark said, and Kun waved at us as they closed the door between us and Kun, so he could step in space.

Ten hurried and floated as fast as possible to the nearest window, and watched as Kun stepped out and floated forward. He smiled.

—

Ten was just on the laptop, scrolling the software when someone knocked on his shoulder.

Kun.

That man made Ten's heart flutter.

"Hey, Ten. Just wanted to let you know that i didn't die" He said while smiling.

Ten giggled,  
"Damn, i almost got rid of you."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" 

He wasn't smiling anymore. He was SMIRKING.

"Yeah, did this come as a surprise to you?"

The next thing Ten felt was his hands under his knees, other one on his back and then a firm chest against his side.

"Oh okay then. But if i'm gone, who's gonna carry you when you fall asleep?" He whispered to Ten's ear.

His hairs stood up, making him have shivers running down his spine.

"Did you really carry me?"

"Let's say it this way: Did i have heart to leave you there? No, so i did carry you. If you can even call it carrying."

Ten threw his head back and laughed.

He also missed the look Kun gave him. The look was full of adoration.

"Is Kun bullying you?"

Of course it had to be Johnny interrupting their moment.

"Yes!" Ten said while pouting.

Kun put his hand on his heart, changing the look on his face to a shocked, betrayed one.

"What did i do?" He exaggerated, chest heaving.

"He was being mean! Johnny, help me" Ten started to float his way to Johnny, while having that 'super innocent' pout on his face.

"Nu-uh, you're not going anywhere princess" Kun's voice dropped an octave lower.

Kun grabbed his ankle, and pulled him back.  
Ten had a blush on his face.

"Hey what's-" A fourth person started,  
"Yes Mark, we have something to do. Let's go." Johnny was smart enough to leave with Mark.

Ten cursed in his mind, now he was left with this maniac.

"You think it's okay to do that, huh? That it's okay to lie and be so cute? You pretty little thing, i need to teach you..." Kun said in mandarin, voice dangerously low. He probably didn't think Ten would understand that. Kun started tickling Ten, fingers giving no mercy.

"I didn't mean it!" Ten answered in mandarin, voice a little higher than normally due to the adrenaline in his veins and the laughter bubbling from his chest.

Kun's hands and eyes stopped there. He watched Ten deep in the eyes, curiously.

"You speak mandarin?" He asked, their conversation turning to said language.

"It's a bit rusty, but yeah."

"You are incredible, Ten" Kun shook his head.

"C'mon guys, let's have a supper. I wanna hear all, Kun! You went outside, how cool!" 

Damn Yuta. 

They left together to the kitchen to have a quick snack before sleeping again. 

Ten prepared a simple bread, and munched it in his thoughts while Kun was getting cornered by Yuta about his mission.

What Kun had said back then wouldn't leave his mind. 

He got startled when Mark spoke to him,  
"Ten, you alright man?"

He just smiled and nodded.

"Never better, Mark. Just got lost with thoughts."

Mark smiled at him, and as everybody had finished their food, they just threw them in the garbagebag and headed to their cabinets.

He quickly wished everyone good nights, and closed the door slipping inside his suit.

But he didn't fall asleep that night either.

Now he really started to feel homesick. His first whole week and he already felt like going home.

Ten squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get even one blink of sleep.

It was 3am again.

He whimpered quietly, opened the suit and the door and headed out. Ten knew exactly where he would go.

The small space with windows. Same as week ago.

Ten watched the earth with tears forming in his eyes. Never had he wanted to be home that bad.

He just wanted to curl to the side of his mother, his nose picking up the familiar scent of her's.

Tears fell to his cheeks, but they didn't go anywhere from there. They couldn't escape his face, and neither could Ten escape this station.

He tried to stay quiet, but his hiccups became more powerful and uncontrollable. Ten shoved his hand infront of his mouth, trying to stay quiet while hugging his knees with other hand and pressing his eyes close.

But then there was a soft, warm hand prying his hand gently off. Ten didn't even need to quess who it was. The person, Kun, pressed Ten against his chest to hug. His other hand softly combed Ten's hair, while the said male sobbed against Kun's shoulder.

"It's okay. Cry it away." Kun whispered in mandarin.

Ten had Kun's shirt in his fist, trying to control his sobs.

Ten felt so safe. 

Kun's scent was calming him down.

"That's right. I'm here, you're not alone."

The gravityness lulled them around, and finally Ten had quieted down.

Most of his tears were on Kun's shirt, but there was two on his cheeks.

Kun took Ten's face gently to his hands.

"In the space your tears won't fall from your face," He started,  
"You have to either dry them or someone has to kiss them away for you" Kun continued, his face inching closer.  
"I will kiss them away."

Ten felt soft lips pressing to his left cheek and then backing away. The second time if happened, it send shivers down his spine.

"Are you okay?" Kun asked.

Ten smiled a bit and wiped his little bit swollen cheeks with the back of his hands just to make sure there weren't any tears anymore.

"Just couldn't sleep and felt so alone and homesick" Ten muttered.

"Oh no baby. Poor you."

The petname didn't go unnoticed by Ten.

"You're so pretty, look at you." Kun said while his thumb worked its way on Ten's face.

First it was on his temple, gently massaging it. Then it made its way all around Ten's face, until it found its place on his lower lip.

Kun's thumb pulled his lower lip a bit.

"Can i kiss you?" Kun whispered.

"Please."

Kun's face came closer and closer, until he closed the gap and Ten felt Kun's soft lips against his. Kun pulled Ten's legs around his waist so even though they were floating around, they wouldn't get separated.

Ten closed his eyes as their lips worked slowly together.

The kiss was something so tender; so full of emotions. Kun's hands were tightly on his waist, keeping him as close as possible. 

Kun nibbled with Ten's lower lip softly, just enough to leave a tingling sensation. 

It was like their lips were melted together.

But air was also needed, so they separated slowly, Ten opening his eyes.

Kun stared at his eyes while panting.

No words were needed, and Ten pressed himself against Kun again, putting his chin on the other male's shoulder.

He smiled widely, not feeling alone anymore.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue after their time at ISS is done

Ten slipped inside of their spaceshell, his place this time on the left side. He glanced up, and watched as Yuta came inside, and finally Kun. Jungwoo (the guy who came in with Hendery and Jaehyun to replace them) waved at them and thanked them about something. Ten wasn't listening, his all thoughts were fighting together. Should he be sad because going home or happy because going home? 

He put in his seatbelts as Hendery closed the door, checking it multiple times, and now he heard the familiar voice inside his suit again.

"Alright guys, physical separation in 2 minutes."

Ten watched Kun, as he pressed buttons and made sure everything was fine. He looked handsome even in this suit of his, and Ten felt proud how he carried the flag of China so proudly.

But what would happen to them now? They both needed training, Kun was at ISS for year, Ten for 6 months. Since there was no gravity, their legmuscles weakened even though they excercised there.

But they would end up in China. Was Kun going home immediately? Ten had cried his homesickness after a week and now he didn't even feel like going home.

He woke up from his thoughts as Kun squeezed his hand and the spaceshell started dropping. 

He smiled at his partner a bit, and then closed his eyes.

After the night they kissed, the shipname KunTen went wild. Yuta and Mark had giggled like crazy.

Something just had immediately clicked between them.

From the mess inside Ten's head he fell asleep. (Not something to do while being in space, but he was too adorable to wake up, ok?) 

The next thing he knew was Kun shaking him awake gently, talking something about being back.

They were on earth.

The door was opened and loud cheering filled their spaceshell. Soon Kun was pulled out, then Yuta and finally Ten.

People carried him to the chair beside Yuta, and flashlights from cameras flashed brightly.

They gave them time to calm down, and that was more than appreciated.

—

Epilogue's epilogue

Ten stepped out from the car and ran towards his dear man. He jumped and hugged Kun.

"God i missed you" He said in mandarin.

"I missed you too" Kun whispered back.

Ten moved to China to live with the man named Qian Kun. The dream he had was now true, they had a beautiful apartment perfect for them and everything was so good.

And something was sparkling in their ringfingers.


End file.
